Genus: Erigeron.
Species: karvinskianus. 
Denomination: xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Santa Barbara daisy and is an herbaceous perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape and container plant. The new invention is known botanically as Erigeron karvinskianus and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99. Erigeron is in the family Compositae in which the commonly referred to xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d, is actually the inflorescence, and made up of smaller ray flowers and disc florets. For ease of clarification the common term xe2x80x9cflowerxe2x80x9d is used herein to describe the inflorescene.
xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is an induced mutation that was bred by the inventor in January 1998 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. In March 1997 the inventor treated ten Erigeron karvinskianus plants with Colchicine. Colchicine was used to change the chromosome count of the plant. Dwarfing can be a side effect of the chemical and was critical to the breeding process. In January 1998 the seed from these plants was collected and sown. The inventor selected xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 in 1998, from the seedlings that resulted, based on its compact growth habit. The female parent plant is Erigeron karvinskianus (unpatented) and the male parent plant is Erigeron karvinskianus. xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 differs from the parent plant in growth habit and fertility.
xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is a ground cover and container plant that exhibits a compact mounding habit with small daisy-like flowers that bloom year round. Flowers exhibiting the colors of white, pink-lilac and dark purple-rose are all individually present on an individual plant. xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 2xc2x0 Centigrade and cultural requirements include full sun to light shade and moist well-draining soil. The distinguishing characteristics of xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 are habit and low fertility. The closest comparison plant is the parent plant Erigeron karvinsiana. xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the parent plant by growth habit and low fertility.
The first asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 was carried out by the inventor in 1998 in a cultivated area of Melbourne, Australia. The method used was softwood cuttings. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined stable and true to type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Erigeron cultivar. These traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 from all other existing varieties of Erigeron known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is an herbaceous perennial exhibiting a compact, mounding growth habit.
2. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 produces small daisy-like flowers that exhibit the colors dark purple-rose, lilac-pink, and white all individually present on an individual plant.
3. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 exhibits low fertility.
4. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage.
5. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is 16 cm. in height and 40 cm. in width in a 2-litre container.
6. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is floriferous and moderately vigorous.
7. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 continues blooming year round.
8. Erigeron xe2x80x98Spindriftxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 2xc2x0 Centigrade.